


See

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cas and Jimmy Are Identical Twins, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dean needs some guidance and structure, Dom!Cas, Gentle Dom Cas, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sam isn’t the best brother here (sorry?), Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Servitude kink, Sub!Dean, Top!Jimmy, Twincest, bottom!Dean, dom!Jimmy, switch!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: When Castiel goes to pick Jimmy up from the airport, he asks Dean to get himself ready for a long planned scene. What that scene is, though, Dean doesn’t know. He just knows that he will probably like it a lot, like most of what the twins have come up with.





	See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts), [remmyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmyme/gifts).



> Hi. This is unbeta'd and not even read through a second time. It's a NaNo thing and I'm massively behind and then this snuck up on me.  
> This is both for sharkfish and remmyme. Remmyme prompted sharkfish a while ago with "First time sensory deprivation" and apparently sharkfish drew a blank. So I wrote this.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

**See**

Cas and Jimmy had been together for a long time when Dean barges in on their relationship, but he’s dumb sometimes and it takes him a while to understand that when Cas and Jimmy tell him that they’re actually in a relationship they _mean it_. Not just that they are really close identical twins, no, something more than that.

It takes Dean even longer to understand that Cas, Jimmy, and him are actually in a relationship as well, and then, when it hits him, Cas and Jimmy laugh at him. They agree to communicate better, because Dean often needs it. That’s how they find out that all three of them are interested in _something more than simply vanilla_ , as Dean had put it.

Their exploration starts slowly but as soon as they find new things they like, they implement it in their scenes. Dean says at some point that they should stop actually organising scenes since they all know they are okay with them – and if they suddenly aren’t, they can call red. They still write out some scenes, though, although usually Cas and Jimmy take care of it. Dean just wants to be taken care of, and he loves being surprised, so he doesn’t want to participate in those talks as long as the twins don’t introduce something that might cross into Dean’s ‘maybe not’ territory. Dean knows that Cas and Jimmy have been scheming behind his back for a while now, but he doesn’t know _when_ the scene is planned. It’s not for now, anyway, since Jimmy will be flying back home shortly after presenting one of his scientific papers in Hong Kong.

“Dean?” Cas calls, and Dean turns around in his desk chair. He was just getting somewhere with the whole budgeting thing, but in a way he’s glad that Cas interrupted him. “Do you have a few hours?”

“Sure,” Dean says. “I mean, I was just getting started on next month’s budget but I like you interrupting that.”

Castiel laughs. “I think anything that has to do with accounting in any way makes you run for the hills with an excuse in your hands. No, please continue doing that. I was going to ask you to go pick up Jimmy from the airport, but I’ll do it.”

“Please, Cas,” Dean says, pouting slightly.

“Down, boy. I’m going to pick up my twin, and you’re going to make sure that the monthly budget is done by the time I get back, okay?”

Dean narrows his eyes. “What do I get out of it?”

“Excuse me?”

“What’s my reward if I do that?”

“It depends,” Cas says. He looks like he’s thinking up possible rewards on the spot, but like he’s got something specific in mind as well. Then he seems to reach a conclusion. “The more you get done in the house before Jimmy and I get home, the better your reward will be.” Then he smiles, and Dean feels suspicion starting to creep in. “You’ll like this new reward system Jimmy and I came up with.”

“Sure I will,” Dean mutters. “Thank you, Sir,” he says, slightly louder. “I’ll try and get as much done as possible. Will you or Jimmy text me when you’re almost home to give me instructions?”

“We will,” Castiel promises, and kisses Dean on the cheek. “I’d love for you to at least get the budget done, and I put the list of chores up on the fridge again, so if you’re running out of options, there’s some new ones added.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean captures Castiel’s lips with his own and drags out the kiss before letting him go. “Go get your brother. I missed him.”

“Me too,” Castiel says. Dean knows better than to ignore the slightly smug tone of voice, but he doesn’t have time to question Cas right now. “We’ll be back in a few hours at most, Dean.”

“See you, sweetheart,” Dean says, turning back to the computer screen in front of him. “Just leave me with the numbers.”

Dean just hears a chuckle and, a minute later, the slam of the front door, signalling that Castiel has left the house. Dean knows that his mind wants to wander and think about possible rewards the twins have come up with lately, but he should really get some of the chores on the list done. It’s not a punishment system so much as a way to keep Dean’s brain occupied when it gets dark and churning. Castiel and Jimmy were quick to pick up on the fact that Dean feels much better when his life is structured and when he knows what to do. Sam often jokes that Dean is just a glorified maid, and while it upsets Dean, Cas, and Jimmy, they never speak out about it. Sam is right – Dean is a maid of sorts of Cas and Jimmy, but he likes it. He still goes to work every day – he enjoys his job as a mechanic way too much to just stop doing that – but in the evening, when the twins easily slow down and stop doing anything at all, Dean gets fidgety and needs something to do. Sometimes they’re simple tasks, like dusting a certain shelf of books, or reordering the books based on Castiel’s latest fancy, or reshelving the books Jimmy leaves all over the house, but sometimes they are slightly more demanding, such as the budgeting he’s doing. Even though it’s become a habit to do that monthly, Dean still can’t say that he’s good at it or that it’s an easy task, per say. It’s just something to calm his brain down, and he’s glad that Cas and Jimmy are his Doms, and that they actually _understand_ him. They understand him better than his mom and dad ever did, tried harder to learn him than Sam ever did after their parents died.

Dean huffs and shakes his head. He shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts, they will only make him spiral. And he should really focus on the budgeting. Cas told him to do so, so he should. Especially now that a reward was connected to getting it done. That did make for a much better motivation.

Dean powers through the budgeting, and when he’s satisfied that they can save up some more this month if they play it well, he brightens. They only need a few more months of this budgeting bullshit before they can actually pay off their mortgage and own their house. Dean bites his lip to avoid laughing out loud. He saves the file and stretches his back before getting up and moving over to the kitchen. He loves their house and he can’t wait until the twins are back to fill it with laughter and discussion and books and random papers again. He misses them even when they are gone just for a little while, and Jimmy having been abroad for a few days upset Dean’s mind a little, too.

Before he can slip into those negative thoughts that want to creep up on him, he moves on to the kitchen to check out the new items on the chore list. They are simple ones for Dean, but things that really need to be sorted. The twins have two left hands, so to speak, and Dean had to pick up the slack on the jobs that needed any tools that weren’t dicks. Dean chuckles at his own thought and then moved on to one of the very first things on the list – putting on new bookshelves in Jimmy’s office. It’s something that needed doing for quite some time but they never got to putting it on the list, and so Dean never got to it, but he thinks that it would be a great idea to get it done now that Jimmy wasn’t actually there. Jimmy… tries to get involved with everything that involves his office, which Dean understands completely. It’s a nuisance for him as well, though, because it means nothing ever gets done while Jimmy is around.

Dean definitely takes advantage of that and fixes the shelves in record time, leaving them empty for Jimmy to fill when he gets home. It’s one of the things that Jimmy never lets anyone else do. He claims there’s a method to his madness, but Dean highly doubts that. To him, the books are not organised at all, just put on the shelves in whichever order they came in. Dean chuckles when he thinks about more of Jimmy’s quirks, and then he quickly moves on to cleaning the room and making sure that everything is ready for Jimmy to get to work in the room again. He’s glad that the twins are gone for a little bit so that he can get stuff like this done, but he wishes that they were home already.

 

***

 

Dean manages to work through half of the list before he receives a text message. It’s a short one, and Dean smiles down at his phone while reading it.

**Cas** : Jimmy insisted on driving, said he missed his Pimpmobile. ETA 25 mins.

**Cas** : We’re doing a scene tonight. You know the drill.

**Cas** : I want you in your favourite pair of panties and whatever other lingerie you want to wear.

**Cas** : You should prepare yourself, and when we get home I expect you to be kneeling in front of the bed, but you must be facing the bed.

**Dean** : thank you, sir

 

Dean takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, taking a moment to allow his breathing to anchor him, before moving towards the kitchen and making sure that his preparations for dinner are all done. Jimmy and Cas aren’t the best cooks, but they can follow instructions occasionally and so putting things in the oven for a specific amount of time at a certain heat they can manage. Dean loves to cook, but he’s often a mess after a scene and the twins love to coddle him after, so it’s a good thing that he’s already prepared something simple.

The scene, whatever that entails, sounds like it might be the thing the twins have been talking about for a while now, and if that’s the case, Dean might be in for a rather heavy scene. He makes his way to the shower while musing over what they might include this time. The fact that he has to be wearing lingerie doesn’t give anything away at all since the lingerie kink was one of the first kinks the twins discovered Dean had, and the first they admitted to liking as well. It isn’t like Cas and Jimmy want to wear lingerie themselves, but they love the way Dean looks in it, and they love how coy Dean looks when he’s wearing them. It’s just a marker of them all liking the same thing. It also clearly delineates when a scene starts, since Dean does not wear full lingerie sets outside of scenes. Panties, though… those he will wear whenever. He doesn’t often get to take the corsets out of the closet anymore, and it’s often the first thing the twins remove whenever he wears it.

Dean gets into the shower still thinking about his and he has to remind himself a few times that he is not allowed to come before the twins tell him so while he’s preparing himself. He doesn’t know what the twins are planning for, exactly, but he knows that if they want to DP him, they’ll prepare him further if needed, so he just prepares for one cock in his ass. Dean finds himself looking forward to this scene, excited not just because Jimmy is back (because yes, Dean has missed Jimmy’s strictness while he was gone. It’s different just playing with Castiel) but also because he loves watching the fight for dominance between the twins.

Initially, he thought that Jimmy must have been the submissive one in their relationship, but that was quickly disproven the first time Dean joined their dynamic. Jimmy was the most dominant Dom Dean had seen in a while, and it was refreshing. While Cas was a Dom, as well, he was… gentle and caring. Jimmy cared, too, but he didn’t express it so much during scenes. It was a lot like getting caught in a ‘good cop, bad cop’ routine of sorts, and Dean loved it. He always missed one or the other when he was just playing with Cas or Jimmy. He loved them both – there was no doubt about that – but somehow this power dynamic between the twins made everything so much better. It made Dean feel like they were fighting over _him_. And no one and nothing had ever made him feel that good before.

 

***

Dean manages to wipe his mind blank before the twins arrive, and his brain is blessedly quiet until he hears the twins enter the house. They are loud, laughing at something and Dean can picture them walking into the kitchen with their arms around each other’s shoulders, simply enjoying being able to touch again. Cas and Jimmy have always been tactile but when they are separated for a while, it seems like they can’t let go until they know for sure that the other won’t leave soon, again. Whenever that happens, Dean feels like an outsider again but Jimmy is always quick to pick up on it, remedying the feeling immediately by pulling Dean into the cycle of touching.

Dean knows that his knees will start to hurt in a little while, and that the corset should be taken off sooner rather than later as well, but he will allow the twins some alone time. As much as he wants to kiss and hug and cuddle and touch Jimmy again, he knows he’s been given a command and he knows better than to disobey Cas. Castiel might be the gentler of the twins, but that doesn’t mean that Dean won’t be punished for his disobedience. The twins will come up soon, anyway. He simply can’t risk it.

The noise downstairs dies down and Dean strains to hear anything, but it’s suspiciously quiet. He hasn’t heard them come up the stairs yet, but they know damn well that the third, eighth, and twelfth stair creak when stepped upon, so if the twins wanted to sneak up on him, they can easily do so. Dean finds himself hoping that they are currently watching him be quiet, and that they are enjoying it. He knows that he’s not often as still as he is now, and he also knows that he shouldn’t be thinking about that lest his brain manages to kick into overdrive – then he’d start fidgeting again. Which really wasn’t what he wanted to happen in this case. Dean takes a deep breath and focuses on the relaxing his fingers, which are gripping his thigh slightly too hard at the moment, and when he manages that he simply moves on to other breathing exercises to calm himself fully down.

“Dean,” Jimmy’s voice sounds behind him. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Dean doesn’t turn around, but he does smile when Jimmy and Cas come into the room and both sit down on the bed before him. Jimmy kisses him softly and Dean melts into the soft kiss. He’s missed his less gentle Dom, but he’s also missed these soft and simple kisses. Jimmy has to push him back slightly and Dean sways on the spot. He fixes his gaze on his knees again after accidentally making eye contact with Cas and seeing the Dom brown that was fixed on his face.

“I already texted you that we have a scene planned for today,” Castiel says. “Are you in the right mindset for something new?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replies. “I followed your instructions and I am ready.”

“Good,” Jimmy says. “As always, we are using the traffic light system. Can you repeat that for me?”

“Green for go, yellow for slow down, and red for stop,” Dean dutifully returns. At first, he thought it was a nuisance to keep repeating their system, but Castiel and Jimmy both had insisted to do this when they were introducing something new. It was a sign for Dean, just like them calling it a scene, to signal that they might be exploring some of Dean’s boundaries. Hence them asking if he’s okay with doing the scene and checking in with the safewords. Dean has learned to put up with it.

“Okay,” Castiel says. He presses a small kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Today you’ll be bound spread-eagle on the bed. You’ll also be blindfolded and will have to wear earplugs. Anything that you feel uncomfortable with at this point, or anything you need to tell us now about it?”

“No, sir,” Dean says. “Are we doing sensory deprivation?”

“Yes, we are,” Jimmy replies, smiling brightly. “We saw you’d added it to the list of things you wanted to try, and we’ve been working on a scene like this for a long time, so yeah, if you’re up for it, we are as well.”

“I definitely am. Am I allowed to talk during the scene?”

“No talking unless you are safewording or when we ask for your input. We do encourage those beautiful noises you make, though.” Jimmy runs his thumb over Dean’s lips. “I’ve missed them too much to be deprived of them now.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dean says, and both Cas and Jimmy are smiling now.

“Get on the bed, my love,” Jimmy says, sliding into Dom mode easily. “This corset looks beautiful on you, is it new?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean looks down at the white see-through boned corset and blushes. There are tiny white roses on it, and lacy details around the loose bra cups. He liked the small roses so much that he bought the corset immediately and hadn’t even show Cas yet. He was pleased that Jimmy liked it. “I wanted to treat both of my masters when they were together again.”

“Well, you did great at that,” Castiel promises. “It is beautiful indeed. We do have to get it off you, though, unfortunately.”

Dean nods and goes to sit on the bed. He has to straighten his back to avoid the bones from pricking his stomach or sides, and that’s the one thing he dislikes about this corset. He should have tried it on before buying it because the fit was different from what he was used to – and maybe he’d laced it slightly too tight, as well.

Jimmy’s fingers were running over the skin just above the cups, and Castiel’s hands moved over Dean’s shoulders. Dean shivered. The dual sensation of Jimmy’s light touch and the heat of Castiel’s hands made goose bumps break out all over his skin and his nipples pebble.

“The cups are so pretty,” Jimmy says. He sounds dreamy and far off, and Dean thinks that there might be a moment later this week where he’ll be cleaning Jimmy’s office in just the corset and panties (although thigh-high garters and a good pair of high heels might be added to the outfit). Afterwards he’d be bent over the desk and fucked long and hard, and yeah, that sounds like something nice.

Dean gasps as one of Jimmy’s almost perpetually cold fingers moves into the cup and rakes over a pebbled nipple, and he feels his chest expand when Castiel starts loosening the corset. It makes breathing a lot easier, at least, and Dean makes grateful use of that. Although Jimmy looks like he wants to keep playing with the corset on, Dean is glad when Castiel pulls loose the final cord and takes it off Dean. Dean winces as the material moves over his slightly pinched flesh.

“Cas…” Jimmy is clearly pouting. “I was still playing with that!”

“Yes, but safety first in any case, right?” Castiel asks, and when Jimmy nods, he continues: “And I want Dean to be able to breathe for just a little while longer, so I removed the corset. Next time, we’ll help him put it on to make sure it’s not too tight and that he can be fucked in it. Now, we’re moving on.”

“I’m the strict Dom, though,” Jimmy says, “and you seem to have taken over this entire scene already.”

“You can punish me later if you want to,” Castiel says. “Or take it out on Dean. He deserves a spanking for not putting on his corset safely – he definitely knows better. Don’t you, Dean?”

 “Yes, sir,” Dean says. He knows that he should take care when putting on the corset but he often forgets in his hurry to please his masters.

“We’ll let it slip this time,” Castiel says. “Next time, though, I don’t want to see you in pain like this, and then we _will_ break off the scene.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, appropriately humbled. He doesn’t want to disobey his masters, and neither does he actively want to hurt himself.

“Okay, moving on…” Jimmy says, reaching behind himself and taking out some supplies from the nightstand. He lays them in out in front of him to show Dean, and Dean nods. They are simple: a blindfold, a set of earplugs, and two sets of rope.

“Like Cas already told you, you’ll be bound spread eagled on the bed, blindfolded and unable to hear. You can safeword and we’ll immediately get you out of it if you dislike any of this. You won’t be able to hear us but we can hear you, still.”

Dean nods and allows Castiel to lay him down on the bed, taking care not to hurt Dean while putting his arms in position. Jimmy is quick to tie Dean’s arms down – not that he would be moving that much, but Jimmy still always acts as if Dean might run away when he’s not fast enough with the ropes.

While Jimmy works on that, Castiel slides his fingers over Dean’s body, caressing everything he can touch. The panties apparently will be staying on, as Castiel only works a single finger under them to check if Dean’s hole is as prepped as he said it was, but that was it. Castiel’s hands skirt around his cock and move on to his legs, spreading them with care, and again Jimmy follows quickly with the ropes.

As soon as both his arms and legs are bound, Cas and Jimmy lay down next to him, kissing him softly. They take their time making sure that Dean is still okay with this and that the ropes aren’t too tight. Then they carefully push the earplugs into his ears and ask him something, which Dean doesn’t hear. Castiel does a thumbs up with a question clear in his eyes, and Dean nods. Yes, he’s still okay with this. He takes a deep breath and allows the twins to kiss him again before they work together to blindfold him.

It’s strangely quiet, even in his head, now that he can’t hear or see anything. He feels the mattress move next to him but that’s all. He has no idea where the twins are and what they are up to, and he’s pretty sure that that is exactly what Cas and Jimmy like about this scene. They can do whatever and Dean can’t ever connect it to either of the twins because Dean does rely mostly on his vision and hearing to tell the twins apart. Now that he doesn’t know who’s who, it’ll make for an interesting night, to say the least.

He feels the twins move around on the bed, and while he knows that Cas was on his left and Jimmy on his right before they blindfolded him, now he’s lost as to where they are. Anticipation starts creeping up on him, and he can feel the satin and lace of his panties brush against his slowly hardening cock. He’s not sure whether he’s allowed to come tonight and didn’t think to ask the twins before starting the scene, mainly because he didn’t know if the sensory deprivation thing would be something he enjoyed or not. Apparently, he’s enjoying it a lot, even though the twins haven’t done anything yet.

When Dean feels fingers trailing over his chest, he can’t help but shiver. He doesn’t know where they are going, but for now they seem to be centred on  his stomach, moving in slow but sensuous circles around his belly button. _It must be Cas_ , Dean thinks, automatically connecting gentleness and soft treatment with Castiel. Seconds later, though, another hand joins in on the soft movements, but they appear to be coming from his left rather than his right, and unless the twins are hovering over him with their knees on either side, they must both be working in those soft, smooth circles. The treatment leaves goose bumps on his skin but Dean ignores that for  now and instead manages to focus on relaxing.

The slow movement of the fingers stop, and there is shuffling around him again. He’s not sure what is happening, but one side of the mattress seems to be vacated now, and Dean almost wants to worry about the twins leaving him like this, bound, blindfolded and unable to hear, on the mattress. He knows they would never do that to him, but his brain is stupid enough to try and believe it. The other side of the mattress isn’t deserted, though, and Dean can feel that. Either Cas or Jimmy are still there and Dean is grateful for that, although he is also sort of anxious to see when the other twin returns, and why he had to leave the bed at all.

Suddenly his right nipple is pinched and Dean can’t help but gasp at the suddenness of the feeling. His nipples have always been very sensitive, but it seems that robbing him of his senses makes whatever he feels much more acute. Dean likes it – or well, so far, he likes it. He can’t quite evaluate whatever might happen after this one instance, but he’s pretty sure that it is a trend that will be continuing over the night.

It doesn’t take long before his left nipple is pinched as well, and although Dean might have expected it, he still gasps. The pinches feel very Jimmy-like, but Dean is starting to let go of the distinction between the twins. They might just take over each other’s role to fuck with him right now, and Dean wouldn’t be surprised about it.

When something cold hits his belly button, Dean sucks in his breath and tries to keep in a shout of surprise. He’s not supposed to shout, and even though he can’t hear how loud he’s being, he is rather familiar with how loud he could potentially be. He only barely manages to keep the noise to himself, and instead it comes out as a whimper. The feeling of a tongue soothing the icy cold skin is both a relief and a form of torture. It’s hotter than usual, and the heat is turning Dean on like crazy. The moan that slips out is a testament to that.

There are soft strokes on his chest again, and they are driving Dean mad. The fingers feel cold now, and Dean quickly figures out that an ice cube must be involved. The twin leaving the bed must have gone to get those, and… Dean is not surprised. One of the easiest things to do when playing with sensory deprivation is to work with the senses that are left, and sensation play that can be carried out on the skin is one. He’s glad he put wax play on his blacklist – he’s at least sure that that is not going to happen tonight.

The ice cube lands on his right nipple left, swiftly followed by the feeling of a hot tongue heating it up again. Dean moans at the sensations, and tries to arch into the feeling, but the twins secured him tightly and he doesn’t manage to move very far. Soon, his other nipple is also given the same treatment, and then they follow a random pattern in which his nipples are either ice cold or too hot, and sometimes they are pinched in between. Dean is sure that it is something that came from Jimmy’s mind, but he’s not quite as sure whether it is also Jimmy who is doing this.

Eventually, this torture ceases, and his nipples are laved with tongues instead. Dean relaxes into the kindness and forget about anything else, until a still cold finger circles his rim through the panties he’s still wearing. Dean gasps and tries to move away from the coldness but forgets about the ropes. He’s sure that he might be having some rope burn tomorrow, at least, as a reminder of this scene.

The cold finger doesn’t press any further, but it is clear to Dean that the twins haven’t forgotten about his prepared ass and that they will be using him at some point. He’s excited about the prospect of them fucking him one at a time. Or maybe both, at the same time. Honestly, he’s not picky at this point, but he is horny and wants to get off at some point tonight. _If he is even allowed to come tonight_ , his mind supplies. Dean tries to ignore the stupid tiny voice in his head. He probably will be allowed to come – neither Jimmy nor Cas are a great fan of orgasm denial, although edging is something that occasionally happens, still.

Dean feels his panties being moved aside and shivers as a wet finger starts circling his hole. The twins know he’s prepared, but of course that doesn’t stop them from making sure that he’s prepared _adequately_. It doesn’t matter that Dean _knows_ how to prepare himself, they will always check and doublecheck whether he’s prepped to their standard or not. Dean moans softly as the finger starts to move inside. He’s loose enough that it glides inside with only the least amount of resistance, and as soon as the twin starts moving his finger, Dean moans loudly. They know exactly where his prostate is, and are the best at ignoring it completely until they want him to come.

A second finger slides in just as easily, and another hand starts playing with  his nipple again. Dean only barely manages not to whine as the fingers slide out of him, but he knows that now the good part will be coming. He’s excited to see (or well, feel) if there is a difference between simply feeling the twins or being able to see them, as well. He’s not quite sure what his hypothesis is, but he is _damn sure_ that he wants the twins’ cocks right now.

A soft kiss is pressed against his lips, and Dean manages to draw the twin into a much longer kiss than they must have originally meant. As soon as the kiss is broken, a cock breaches his hole, and Dean lets out a moan of relief. It does feel much… more. It just feels _more_. It’s slow going, still, which makes Dean think that Cas is fucking him, but he shouldn’t think about trying to find out which twin it is inside of him. Dean just allows himself to feel the slick and smooth glide of the cock inside of him as the twin slightly picks up speed.

Dean’s panties are pushed down to under his balls, and he moans at the prospect of his cock being touched in any way. The slick hand wrapping itself around his cock is a surprise, as most has been this evening. He’s not quite sure what to expect, but this is good. He’s preparing himself to take the other twin’s cock in his mouth when there’s a sudden tightness and heat surrounding his cock. Dean’s mouth falls open on a silent gasp. He’s not quite sure which of the twins is currently riding him, but he’s good. It’s been a while since either Cas or Jimmy took the time to prep themselves and fuck themselves on him – they almost never bottom, because Dean enjoys it way too much to let any opportunity to get the twins inside of him slip out of his hands – but when they do, they are good. They are so good, in fact, that Dean knows he’s muttering nonsense. Or maybe he’s talking louder than he thinks. He’s not sure, he just knows at this point that he must be praising both of the twins for taking such good care of him and his hole, and how happy he is that he is allowed to fuck on of them, and how they are the best twins ever, the best boyfriends ever, and that he’s so glad that they got together. Yeah, Dean knows he’s far gone.

He moans and whines as the twin fucking him keeps ignoring his prostate, and while that would usually be something that Dean dislikes simply for the fact that he can’t get off, now it’s actually helping Dean come not too early. The twin on top of him clenches tight, and Dean feels his balls tighten more and more, and he wants to signal that he’s about to come, and that they have to tell him if he’s allowed to do that or not, but he quickly realises that while he can tell them that he’s on the verge of coming, they’ve got no means of communicating with him – unless they want to untie him, or remove the blindfold or ear plugs, and Dean is pretty sure that they are not going to do that until at least the twins have come.

Dean is pretty sure that he’s been moaning and saying sappy stuff as well as telling them that he’s on the verge, so they must not have been overly surprised when Dean comes, arching up as far as he can and riding out his orgasm. Quickly after, he feels his own ass get filled, and by the tightening of the twin’s muscles on top of him, they have all come.

Dean sighs, satisfied and feeling rather tired, and sags back onto the bed, all muscles relaxed. He feels one of the twins untying him, while the other removes the earplugs.

“I’m going to switch off the lights,”  Dean hears Jimmy say quietly. “Don’t remove the blindfold until that’s done, okay? We don’t want to shock his vision and wake him again.”

Castiel makes an agreeing noise, but he sounds tired and fucked out as well, and Dean easily surmises that the weight currently on top of him and partially still on his cock is Cas. Jimmy must have fucked him, then.

Dean soon hears a soft snick, and then Castiel removes the blindfold. Dean has to blink – even though the lights are out, it’s still lighter in the bedroom than it was in the darkness behind the blindfold.

“You did amazing, Dean. How are you feeling?” Castiel asks. He takes Dean’s hands in his own and starts massaging the red skin on his wrists.

“Pretty good,” Dean says, feeling more and more drowsy by the minute.

“That’s good,” Jimmy says, reappearing on the bed with a washcloth in hand. He cleans Castiel and Dean up and puts the blankets over the three of them. He cuddles up to Dean and sighs. “I really enjoyed this as well. Did you know who did what?”

“No,” Dean admits. “And I think that was one of my favourite parts about the entire scene. Not the fact that I couldn’t hear you or see you, because I _like_ seeing you, but the fact that I didn’t know what was going to happen. The anticipation was killing me.”

“That’s good to know,” Castiel says, smirking. “We’re planning on doing this more often.”

“Yes, please.” Dean yawns. “Sleep now? I really want you just to cuddle me and be where I can see you.”

“Of course, my love,” Jimmy says warmly. Castiel cuddles up to Dean as well, and that’s how they fall asleep – curled around each other, while Dean can see and feel the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://fpwoper.tumblr.com)


End file.
